Our World
by KiKi74
Summary: The Succubus uses the gang to fight Hades thralls, while she fights him. Bo and Lauren have a long awaited talk. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.


"_**Thump".**_

"What the hell was that? Kenzi asked.

The gang ran out of Vex's RV and were stunned to find Bo standing on top of it.

"Bo? Lauren said.

"Bo. Bo come down". Dyson commanded.

"Lauren, come to me". The Succubus spoke softly.

The Doctor started for the back of the vehicle.

"Lauren are you freaking crazy? She will kill you! Kenzi tried to push the Doctor back and failed. Kenzi screamed when the horseshoe was yanked from her hand.

"That is mine". The Succubus laughed as she waited for Lauren to reach her.

Lauren walked up behind the Succubus and stopped.

"That's far enough". The Succubus turned around slowly. She smiled as she walked up to the Doctor and gestured for her hand. "Hold it".

Lauren couldn't help but to take it. She was stunned when it stuck to her hands.

"It won't hurt you. No. Nothing will ever hurt you". The Succubus smiled softly as she gently ran a finger down Lauren's face. She smiled again when the Doctor marveled at the horseshoe.

"Stay up here". The Succubus said softly as she launched herself to the ground.

"Bo? Stop it! Dyson growled. He found himself thrown halfway down the street.

"Rise". The Succubus said coldly. Vex, Kenzi, Tamsin, Mark and Dyson stood at her command.

"What the fudge man?! Kenzi screamed as she was stuck in place.

"I can't help you either Kenzi! Tamsin screamed.

"Silence! The Succubus screamed. Kenzi jumped at her dark voice.

"Kenz come here! Dyson screamed.

"Stupid fools. Your asses belong to me now. She can't move until I command her to". The Succubus marched around them.

"Let her go! Now! Dyson growled.

"Bo let her go, and her dumbass came back. She's mine now". The Succubus laughed.

"Then let my son go! Dyson growled.

"That pussy stays where he is too". The Succubus shook her head in amusement. Dyson was always slow.

"What do you want from us!? Vex asked.

"You little bitches are going to fight the Elders, while I take out dear old daddy". The Succubus said as she finished circling them.

"Are you cra..nuts? I am a human. I can't fight the Fae". Kenzi snapped.

"Bet your little ass wishes you stayed away _now_ huh? The Succubus rubbed Kenzi's chin and she did her best to keep the woman's fingers off her face.

"Now I was commanded to kill you, but this way is more fun. Because if you die, it won't be on my hands". The Succubus gestured towards all of them.

"What about Lauren? Kenzi asked.

"That's Dr. Lewis to you. The next time you say her name it better be like that. You will respect her for once in your miserable life. And she will be fine. She's mine too. Her lower body clings to my…well never mind". The Succubus laughed as she waved them to the Elders.

"Dyson?! Kenzi screamed.

"I'm sorry Kenz, I can't help you. I can't even come over there". Dyson growled in frustration.

The Succubus laughed as they were thrown around. She knew Hades would be coming soon. But for now, she would enjoy the sights. Lauren is safe and that's all that she cared about.

Hades noted the time and tsked. It was obvious his daughter had been held up or she wasn't coming back to him. It was of no matter, he could easily find her, or that cursed Dr. Lewis. As expected she was where he thought she would be. He snickered at how she had Lauren on top of the RV above her. She was stupid enough to leave the Doctor ripe for his picking. He jumped on the vehicle to ambush the Doctor but was ambushed himself when he touched her.

"Hello father. Enjoying yourself? The Succubus laughed when he screamed in pain. Her eyes flashed navy blue as she pulled him to the street.

"Never touch what is mine". The Succubus spat in his face.

"She's a human. She will die Isabeau. You cannot alter her nature. Just as you can't escape yours". Hades warned.

"She is my nature". The Succubus laughed as they sized each other up. She laughed when she heard bodies dropping as Hades tried to revive the police officers.

"They're dead and never coming back. You know the rules, humans can't be exposed to the Fae and return to their normal lives. I didn't make the rules, I'm just a Fae". The Succubus taunted the old man.

"How are you beating me?! Hades screamed.

"You have a weakness. I don't". The Succubus said as she stopped walking. "Are you ready to get this over with now Dark King? You forget who and what you created. I have your powers and the powers of the Blood King. A perfect specimen, as my Doctor described me". The Succubus licked her lips thinking of the blonde.

Hades launched at her and fell flat on his face.

"Tsk. This is the mighty Hades? Z must be laughing her ass off". The Succubus laughed.

"Where is she?! Hades growled as he stood.

"Oh, she left, but not without giving her favorite niece a gift. The one my love is holding". The Succubus gestured towards Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis!? Throw me the horseshoe! Hades commanded.

"She is immune to your voice. She will only hear mine." The Succubus spoke softly.

"You were supposed to kill all of them and return to me! Now I will drain the colony for your disobedience." Hades raised his hands.

"You couldn't drain a toilet without my help. Now are we done playing now? The Succubus mocked him again.

"You wanna fight Bo? I'll give you a fight, but you'll lose". Hades laughed and punched her.

"The name is Isabeau, and if that's all you got, this fight won't be fair". She laughed.

"You can't be serious about anything. Just like your mother". Hades laughed.

"Yep. We're done". The Succubus took one last breath and swung at him. He went flying farther than Dyson did. Only this time he didn't have time to wonder what had happened to him. The Succubus launched a fierce arsenal at him. He couldn't stop her. He was set on fire, and the fire was put out as he died. She brought him back and fought him over and over again. Each time ending in another death. For her last act, she pulled his soul from his vessel and dropped the corpse to the ground.

"You will fight me once more in your original form". The Succubus laughed as the real Hades appeared before her. "My do you need a shower and shave". She laughed.

"Coward. I thought Aife's daughter would be bolder than this. You're no Succubus. You're a pissant". Hades said coldly. He had no weapons to fight her with. He had no idea where his sword was either.

"It's in my possession". The Succubus said reading his thoughts.

"Stop that! Hades gritted his teeth.

"Thorny little bastard". The Succubus laughed.

Hades tired of his daughter's antics and tried to think of something to fight her with. He laughed when he thought of one last thing. He summoned the horseshoe from Lauren's hands and screamed again when he failed.

"It will never come out of her hands until I ask her to hand it to me. Besides that's what your sword was made into. But I upgraded it after I took it from the human goth". The Succubus laughed as she knew Hades time was about up.

"Mark. You still have my handprint. I command you to shift and eat the Doctor". Hades said coldly.

The Succubus rolled her eyes and turned to watch him disobey the man.

"See. I'm too powerful for you to remove my thralls. My thralls will last longer than Aife's. Longer than anything Trick could write into or out of existence". The Succubus grabbed the man by his neck. "You have threatened her for the last time. You will never return here or to Tartarus. Everything you try to do will be foiled, because I know how you think, and put in preemptive measures to prevent you from ever existing again. Now get the hell out of my world and find another not under my command. As if you could". The Succubus laughed as she drained him and spit the Chi into the air.

She laughed when his soul tried to enter another vessel and failed. "I told you, I already prepared for that". She stood watching as he tried over and over and failed. She finally walked to the RV after he gave up and his spirit dissipated.

"Release it". The Succubus said gently and waited for Lauren to hand her the horseshoe.

"Bo? Lauren rocked on her feet. The Succubus gently picked her up and placed her in the RV.

"Rest. I will return shortly". The Succubus said as she left.

"Imbeciles. This fight should be over already! The Succubus snapped angrily.

"You can take Hades out of here, but you cannot take him out of us! An Elder screamed.

The Succubus laughed and killed the man dead. "Die". She raised her arms and watched as the other Elders dropped before her. She laughed harder when Kenzi dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Kenzi! You okay!? Dyson screamed as he looked her over.

"What happened? Kenzi blinked.

"She thralled us. I think it's over now". Dyson shook his head in uncertainty.

"Bo did? Kenzi gasped.

"No. That's her Succubus". Dyson gritted his teeth. That bitch used to drain him when he slept with Bo. He knew it had to be her.

"Wait. Did she thrall Lauren too? Kenzi perked up.

"No. I don't think she did". Dyson looked around.

"Where is she? Kenzi asked.

"She's in the RV." Dyson pointed.

"Take me to her". Kenzi whispered.

Dyson nodded as he picked her up and raced to the Doctor. He pulled at the door and screamed in pain.

"It's been thralled too?! Kenzi scoffed.

"The Succubus. The Succubus did this". Dyson looked around for her.

"What? I can't get in my own ride? Vex scoffed as he ran around to yank on all three doors.

"Move idiots". The Succubus pushed them out of the way and walked in and carried Lauren back out. When they tried to touch the Doctor, their fingers were burned.

"I thought you said she didn't thrall her! Kenzi screamed in pain.

"Well of course not. Why would I thrall the Doctor? I love her just as she is". The Succubus laughed as she carried Lauren to her car.

"Wait that's not Bo's car! Kenzi screamed.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that slow piece of shit". The Succubus gently placed Lauren inside and jumped into the driver's seat. She blew dust at them as she peeled off.

"Dude she just took Lauren! We have to get her back". Kenzi said.

"Really Kenz? Since when have you liked Lauren? Tamsin laughed.

"Wait. You are pregnant! Hades baby! That's how we will take down the Succubus and get Bo and Lauren back". Kenzi smiled as she rubbed Tamsin's stomach.

"Oh hell no. My baby will not be used to fight that bitch and besides you are forgetting something, or you weren't told yet". Tamsin frowned sadly.

"What's that? Kenzi asked.

"I will die once my baby is born." Tamsin frowned.

"No!? Kenzi screamed.

"Are you sure Tamsin? Dyson asked.

"I'm sure". Tamsin nodded sadly.

"Well shit. How are we going to fight that Succubus? Mark asked.

"She doesn't care about you". Tamsin laughed. It felt good to think of something funny.

"Bo. Bo will save Tamsin and her baby". Kenzi stepped forward.

"As long as her Succubus is in control, there is no Bo". Dyson said sadly.

"Hades pulled her out. We have to find out how he did it, so we can send her back in". Tamsin said.

"She will never tell us that". Dyson made Kenzi sit until she rested a little more.

"Maybe I can talk her down". Kenzi suggested.

"If you could talk her down, she wouldn't have run off with the Doctor, and left you behind". Vex pointed out.

"He's got you there Kenz, she walked right by you". Tamsin shrugged.

"Then what do we do? Kenzi sunk lower in her seat.

"There is nothing we can do. Even when Tamsin's baby is born, she will die. The Succubus wouldn't care enough to bring her back". Dyson threw his arms into the air. He had let Trick down again. He couldn't protect his granddaughter from her dark side. They could plot during the daylight hours, and the Succubus would turn every plan into darkness.

"We're just screwed." Tamsin shrugged again.

"Come on Kenz, let's get out of here". Dyson pulled her to the nearest squad car.

"We need to get that horseshoe back". Kenzi said.

"She's probably melted that thing by now". Mark chimed in.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. So, you're telling me it's the end of the world?! Kenzi screamed.

_"Your world but not mine". The Succubus laughed._ The gang jumped looking around for her. But didn't see her.

_"I'm far away from you bastards but always in earshot. You're not thralled anymore, but I will always hear every insult and stupid plot you plan to take me down. There will be no taking me down". She laughed again._

"Poor Lauren". Kenzi sighed. She screamed when she slammed her head into the dashboard.

_"I told you to call her Dr. Lewis". The Succubus laughed at the sound._

Kenzi didn't say another word. She just buckled herself in and waited for everyone else to pile into the squad car and Dyson sped off. Where they were going, they didn't know. If the Succubus heard everything they said, she would obviously know everything they do too.

_**Lauren**_

The Doctor eased into a comfortable bubble bath after she had been shown that the others were safe. She was in a lavish bathtub too. One she hadn't known for years. She dared not test the Succubus. When she told her to rest and relax, that's what she plans on doing. She had never seen her in that state for that length of time. She hoped she wasn't hurting Bo. But the brunette didn't look hurt. In fact, she looked stronger and healthier than Lauren had ever seen her look. Perhaps this is the both of their plans to get Lauren to safety. To talk? To live?

Lauren had not forgotten the hint of blue that flashed in those eyes when she broke up with her. She wondered if this was going to be the chance for them to talk it all out. She can't fool this woman. She has to tell her the truth about why she wanted the break in the first place. But would she be angry with her or with Bo's shortcomings in their relationship? She finished bathing before she pruned and emerged from the bathtub. She spotted rose petals lining the way out of the bathroom and to the massive bedroom.

"Take as much time as you need". A note on the bed read.

"Time? When did Lauren ever have time to do anything at her own pace? She sighed gently and dressed. She walked out of the room and took the stairs down. Even thought she spotted an elevator. She stopped when she found the brunette sitting in the dark on the couch. She could spot that silhouette anywhere.

"You're not in danger". The Succubus said softly.

Lauren relaxed and walked over to the chair nearest the couch.

"Lauren? Why did you break up with me again? The Succubus asked.

"Again? Bo? Lauren sat up straight.

"No. It's me". The Succubus turned her eyes towards the woman.

"I only broke up with you once. Where did again come from? Lauren asked.

"That bastard. It was him!? The Succubus stood as she screamed. She calmed when she noticed Lauren in distress.

"I'm sorry. But I have to ask, why did you break up with us? The Succubus asked after she took her seat again.

"I was tired. Tired of coming in last. Tired of being accused of things out of my control. First it was the Ash. Then it was Kenzi. Then it was whatever else that went wrong". Lauren sighed.

"You were never last Lauren. That's why I was hurt when you didn't believe me about Kenzi. I thought you knew that we both love you enough to trust us. I know I should have mentioned the peanuts. But I felt like I would have been betraying the real Kenzi's trust". Bo emerged in control.

"See that right there. You don't trust me. You trusted me to believe me when I said you are a Succubus. You trusted my injections. You couldn't trust me with one of Kenzi's medical conditions? You couldn't trust me as a Doctor? Lauren shook her head.

The Succubus flew to the Dr's side. "I do trust you Lauren. I'm sorry that I said what I said that day. I just wanted out of there to find Kenzi and I snapped at the wrong person".

"You trusted Tamsin too. A virtual stranger over me. Was she a good kisser? Lauren rose her head up.

Bo fell to the floor. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "That's why you broke up with me?

"I could forgive Dyson because you needed to heal. I couldn't get past Tamsin too. Not someone I had to see every day even though she's Dark Fae. It was more like you spitting in my face and stabbing me in the back at the same time. You didn't tell me Bo". Lauren said softly.

"I'm telling you now. I love you Lauren. I have never stopped loving you. That kiss shouldn't have happened. I am not even sure how it happened, but I should have told you. I know it's too late to apologize but I hope you will give me another chance. Give us another chance". Bo's eyes flashed brown and blue respectively.

Lauren sighed as she made eye contact. How many women had she bedded while in love with the brunette crouched in front of her? Bo doesn't even know about Crystal, and if they are clearing the air she needs to know.

"I slept with someone else too". Lauren said softly.

"Evony, I know". Bo bowed her head.

"Not just Evony". Lauren lifted Bo's head so she would look at her.

"What? Who? The brunette's eyes flashed blue and brown again.

"Her name was Crystal. I slept with her when I was on the run." Lauren cleared her throat and waited for the onslaught of anger that she knew was coming.

"Do you love her? Bo asked with jealousy lacing her voice.

"No. Never". Lauren replied honestly.

Bo panted and lunged for the Doctor. She picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She kissed her so hard, she thought they would burst through the wall. She gently set her on her feet and moaned the Doctor's name into blonde locks.

"We have so far to go". Bo said tearfully.

"Why don't we go back and fix the town? Lauren suggested.

"They will be fine. They just need to sleep it off. This time". Bo sighed again.

"And you have a sibling coming Bo". Lauren reminded the woman.

"Tamsin will die when she gives birth. Just for tonight can we forget about them and focus on us? Bo asked gently.

"I'll start the coffee". Lauren said as she stood.

Bo blew out a breath watching the woman walk away from her. They do have a long way to go. But at least they are finally on the same road.

"_She's our world. I saved her for us"._

"I know". Bo smiled. She had always feared her Succubus. But right now, she owed everything to her.

_**Finished.**_


End file.
